Cod Zombies: Sinister Ancient Past
by VendettaSpirit
Summary: Primis crew in their ancient times and living with both the Keepers and villagers.The crew soon go to a mission...only to become the destruction of the world.
1. Chapter 1

In the Keeper's village was a ceremony for there was a newborn creature who would be the most powerful being. Every Keeper were curious on how the newborn would be, but also wnwant to know if the being can stop the evil that the Apothicons have unleashed.

"Everyone meet the newborn Remo,"One of the four powerful Keepers said.

While saying that the second Keeper held up the newborn Remo. All the Keepers bow down to Remo.

"I sense the power of the four elements within him,"third Keeper stated.

The last powerful Keeper asked,"Are you referring to Lightning,Fire,Ice and Wind?".

The third Keeper nod. The second Keeper who still holding Remo went straight to the three Keepers.

"We just wait til Remo is old and strong enough to use the power of the elements.While we wait,we should be prepared to protect him from the Apothicons,"third Keeper stated. All the Keepers nodded and look at Remo who was smiling.

"You will defeat the evil those Apothicons have unleashed,"the first Keeper saying with pride.

"Let's just hope Remo doesn't get corrupt by the darkness,"the fourth Keeper worried.


	2. Chapter 2

35 years have passed and Remo is now 35 years old which means it's time for the Keepers to teach Remo to control the four elements within him.

However, there is something about Remo that the Keepers have noticed. The Keepers sense four souls living within Remo and each soul has its own personality. At first the Keepers didn't pay too much attention to it, but soon became a concern to them.The four Keepers have been discussing on what to do with the situation.After many countless disagreements, they finally came to an agreement.

"We have finally decided to split Remo into four beings since we sense only four souls,"the first Keeper stated.

The three Keepers nodded. "Remo,"the fourth Keeper called.

Remo made his way to the four Keepers."Is there something wrong?,"he said with concern.

"No, nothing is wrong.It just we need to talk to you about something,"the first Keeper said.

The second Keeper started talking. "Remo we have realized you have four souls living within you. We have decided to split you into four beings,".

"I accept it,"Remo said without a second thought.

The four Keepers were surprised by the response from Remo.

"Then we shall become the ritual,"the fourth Keeper said.

With that being said, Remo was in the middle while the Keepers circle around him. The four Keepers use the power of nature and began speaking "Power of nature, please hear our voices.We ask of you to lead us your power to split Remo into four beings". Nature heard the voices of the Keepers and gave them power. The Keepers spoke once again,"Remo you should now be apart FOREVER!".

Remo felt the power of nature within him and was slowly splitting him. Finally nature's power along with the Keeper's power separate Remo into four beings.

Remo was long gone..No not long gone but rather replaced with the four beings. The Keepers relief from the ritual being done. They also sense nature's power fading away.

"How are you feeling?,"ask the first Keeper.

There was no response at first, but one of the beings answer,"I'm fine. Actually we are fine". The four Keepers nodded.

The four beings had the same attire with a blood red crimson symbol on the middle and same leather boots. The four elemental staffs being held by the four beings began to vibrate and make the crimson symbol glow. There was silence between them and the Keepers.

"Now that the ritual is done,we can get these four to training since they have to defeat the evil,"fourth Keeper broke the silence between them.

"They will not need to be trained. They are strong enough to control the elements and destroy the evil. Beside it's now four instead of one God,"the first Keeper stated.

"The second Keeper added,"We have to trust and have faith in these four Gods."

"What shall we call you as brother team?"the third Keeper asked.

The four Gods look at each other then look back at the Keepers.

The God of fire said,"Call us Primis".

The Keepers nodded. "Then that's that. You four get some rest and we will talk later,"the fourth Keeper said.

The four Gods nodded and each went to their room closing the door behind them. Then they lay down on the bed after turning off and close their eyes.


End file.
